


Bleed you dry

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Sadism, slicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Open your eyes, love,” Bellatrix lures and licks over these cheeks, wet with tears. “I love to see you suffer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed you dry

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- Drabbletag5 - sharp  
**Challenge** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_1607] Bellatrix Lestrange x Hermione Granger | open up your eye / you keep on crying, baby / I'll bleed you dry

 

Bellatrix enjoys the cries of the girl. She closes her eyes, revels in the agony of the mudblood while she cuts abstract pictures into the soft, white skin.

“Open your eyes, love,” she lures and licks over these cheeks, wet with tears. “I love to see you suffer.”

“Please,” the girl whimpers with trembling lips. “I already told you what you want to know.”

“Yes, you did. You’ve been very good,” Bellatrix praises and pets the brown hair, digs another sharp nail into the bare flesh of Hermione’s shoulder, ruby droplets dripping onto the dirty cellar floor.

Another scream echoes from the walls, makes Bellatrix hum along. “Cry for me, love … it’s so beautiful.”

“What do you want from me?” Hermione stammers in between sobs.

Bellatrix cups the girl’s face and looks into these innocent eyes. So broken, so desperate, so lovely …

She leans in and lays her lips softly onto Hermione’s, caresses her with her tongue, shivers when she feels how the girl stiffens.

“I want to bleed you dry,” Bellatrix answers, barely a whisper, as she plunges her nails into Hermione’s face, slits the skin and laughs when the blood covers her hands and Hermione screams.

 


End file.
